The street Children
by Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A
Summary: Loki is now an avenger and is dating one Tony Stark. What happens when the avengers attend a Christmas charity which fed poor family's for chirstmas and met a girl who had no family? What happens when they rescue her and try to save her two year old brother who is severally ill? Tony/Loki Thor/Jane Clint/Natasha Pepper/Happy Steve/Bruce
1. Introduction

Tony Stark was tired but he knew today was an important day so dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He wasn't in it long before he felt someone else enter with him. Tony smirked when he felt the hard, hot rod poke him in the back. "Mmm. Looks like someone is happy to see me," he mumbled and gripped the hard cock behind him. His answer was a loud moan from the man behind him.

"Don't tease Stark!" the other man hissed. Tony turned around to face Loki. He kissed Loki hard on the mouth and moved his hand along Loki's hard shaft. Loki growled and bit Tony's lip making Tony moan. Tony kissed down Loki's neck and sucked on his soft spot. Tony left the purpling bruise and carried on his valiant mission toward Loki's cock.

Loki moaned loudly when a hot cavern consumed his aching cock. Tony began to suck and fist his cock in time with the bobbing of his head. "Argh! Tony don't stop!" Loki cried and Tony moaned in reply sending vibrations up Loki's cock making the dark heard God moan and pull on Tony's hair. Soon Loki was cumming down Tony's throat and Tony was cumming over the shower floor. Both men kissed and showered properly before walking downstairs and into the kitchen both dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. They were welcomed with glares from their fellow avengers and Tony's employee's/friends/old lover. "What did we do know?" Tony asked.

"Hmmm let me see. And I quote. . . 'Argh! Tony don't stop!' ring any bells?" Pepper snapped and Tony blushed. . . I mean he actually blushed.

"Sorry Pepper," Tony mumbled. "Where we that loud?" Tony asked.

"You weren't but _he_ was!" Pepper snapped pointing at Loki who just shrugged and sat down helping himself to some of Thor's bacon.

"HAY!" Thor boomed. Everyone groaned.

"Thor too early mate!" Bruce groaned.

"Sorry," Thor mumbled but cheered up when Jane pecked him on the cheek.

"Loki only I get to steal Thor's food. But then again I don't have a suicide wish," Jane said seriously.

"I'm to lazy to though," Loki whined.

"Wow. You really need to stop hanging around Tony so much," Steve commented as he perched himself on Bruce's lap.

"No!" Loki said pouting.

"Man of Iron you have turned my brother into a pouting mortal!" Thor cried and swung his hammer high over his head. Tony squeaked and ran behind Clint. Clint raised an eyebrow and side stepped out of the way. Tony growled and looked up.

"JARVIS!" he bellowed. Seconds later Tony was barrled down by his suit flying into his stomach. "Oof," Tony cried as it hit him. Soon the suit was assembled and Tony could breath again. "Real smooth JARVIS realy smooth," Tony muttered.

"I appologise sir," JARVIS replied but he sounded like he was very amused.

"Tony you can come out of the suit now!" Loki yelled smirking.

"This is your fault." Tony said glaring at Loki even though Loki couldn't see.

"By the tone in your voice I'm guessing your galring at me," Loki said and kissed the Iron Man helmet and walked off. Tony watched his arse as he did so.

"TONY! LOKI! WE'RE GOING HURRY UP!" Natasha bellowed.

"COMING!" Tony yelled back.

"You better not be!"Clint shouted. There was the sound of a smack and a pain filled yelp from Clint. Tony sniggered. He loved his family sometimes.


	2. Saving the boy

They finally arrived at the hostel with Happy dressed as Santa Clause. "Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed as they all walked in. The children screamed and ran at Happy.

"Come on children form a line Santa needs to sit down first so you can sit on his knee again," Tony said winking. Happy and Tony had come here a week before Christmas for the children to sit on Santa's lap so that they got the present they wanted. Tony remembered one child. She was about six who only wanted a present for her brother and then had burst into tears and ran away. Neither Happy or Tony could find her after that. The first child bounded up and sat on Santa's lap.

"Hello young man what's your name?" Happy/Santa asked.

"My name is Freddie Gaunt," the small boy said smiling.

"Argh yes Freddie." Happy smiled and indicated to Pepper to find Freddie's present. Happy passed it to the small boy who's eyes lit up. "Happy Christmas Freddie," Happy/Santa whispered.

This happened another twenty times before Tony saw the girl from before standing at the back of the cue. Finally it was her turn.

"Hello little girl what's your name?" Happy/Santa asked.

"Louie Grey," the girl whispered.

"Argh yes. The girl who just wished for a present for her brother?" Happy asked. Tears sprang to the child's eyes but she nodded her head. Tony hated how thin the child looked. Sure all the kids and parents were thin here but this child my as well have been a skeleton. "Is your brother here with you?" Happy asked. The child shook her head.

"Is he with your parents?" Happy asked.

"I hope not," the little girl whispered and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Happy sighed and handed the girl a parcel with a boy's present in it. The girl smiled and ran from the room.

No one had seen the little girl since and were all now enjoying some Christmas dinner. Soon the small girl ran back in with a pale face and tear tracks on her face. She fell to her knees and screamed. Tony ran over to her. "Louie what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone," the child kept chanting over and over again.

"Who's gone?" Tony asked.

"Maxie!" the girl howled and burst into tears all over again.

"Who's Maxie?" Loki asked appearing beside Tony.

"My baby brother!" cried Louie.

"Well where could he have gone?" Loki asked and Tony glared at him.

'He's dead!' Tony mouthed to him over the girls head. "Where are your parents Louie?" Tony asked.

"Dead," Louie whispered. "They have been dead for little under two years," Louie whispered. "And now Maxie is gone to!" she cried.

"He might not have. Bruce get over here!" Tony yelled. "Take us to him," Tony said and the little girl nodded.

Soon they arrived at an old warehouse not far from the hostel. They walked inside to find lots of blankets and a boy not much older then two was curled up in a ball and turning blue. But he was shivering so they knew he was alive. "He's alive. But barely," Bruce said and picked the boy up. "Grab whatever stuff you need at lets get them both to the mansion," Bruce said.

Soon all the Avngers, Pepper and Happy where back home. Bruce was trying to help the small child while Tony spoke with the distrort Louie. "How did your parents die Louie?" Tony asked softly.

"Car crash," Louie replied softly. Tony whinced because he knew what it was like to loose your parents in a car crash. "Me and Maxie were there. We were all laughing when all of a sudden this lorry comes outta no where and crushes the front of the car. Somehow a force filed is put up in the back and rescues me and Maxie. The paramdics arrived and they couldn't tell what was my parents and what was the car it's was so bad. They took me and Maxie to hospital and soon sent us to a orphanage. But it was horrible there. The owner hit us all the time and starved us. Soon we ran away. Well I did the running. We've lived on the streets since." Louie whispered. Just then Bruce came out smiling.


	3. Nicknames

"He'll be fine. But I need to monitor him for now." Bruce said and Louie smiled.

"Can I see him?" the girl asked in a whisper.

"He's sleeping now and covered in wires which are keeping him alive but you can see him if you wish." Bruce replied.

"Please sir that would be nice," Louie replied and followed Bruce into one of the guest rooms. She could see her little brother curled up underneath blankets and wire and tubes. She gasped and stood staring. Her little brother was suffering and she could do nothing. Soon she moved towards the bed.

"He can most likely hear you. He might heal faster if he knew you were here," Bruce said and then left the room.

"Every breath you take and every move you make,Every bond you break, every step you take,I'll be watchin' single day and every word you say,Every game you play, every night you stay,I'll be watchin' , can't you see,You belong to me,How my poor heart breaks,With every step you move you make and every vow you break,Every smile you fake, every claim you stake,I'll be watchin' you've gone I been lost without a trace,I dream at night, I can only see your face,I look around but it's you I can't replace,I feel so cold and I long for your embrace,I keep cryin', baby, baby, , can't you see,You belong to me,How my poor heart breaks,With every step you move you make and every vow you break,Every smile you fake, every claim you stake,I'll be watchin' you,Every move you make, every step you take,I'll be watchin' you.I'll be watchin' you,(every breath you take, every move you make,every bond you break, every step you take)I'll be watchin' you,(every single day, every word you say,every game you play, every night you stay)I'll be watchin' you,(every move you make, every vow you break,every smile you fake, every claim you stake)I'll be watchin' you,(every single day, every word you say,every game you play, every night you stay)I'll be watchin' you,(every breath you take, every move you make,every bond you break, every step you take)I'll be watchin' you,(every single day, every word you say,every game you play, every night you stay)I'll be watchin' you,(every move you make, every vow you break,every smile you fake, every claim you stake)I'll be watchin' you,(every single day, every word you say,every game you play, every night you stay)I'll be watchin' you." Louie sang to her brother. It was a song their father used to sing to their mother all the time when they were alive. Louie always sang it to her brother as a reminder of their parents.

Louie hardly left her brothers side and always sang to him. The same song over and over again. She was singing when Tony walked into the room and heard her. He smiled and listened. When Louie finished she sensed someone behind her and whipped around only to see Tony smiling at her. "You're very good," Tony said smiling and walked into the room. He sat in the chair by the bed and pulled Louie onto his lap. She struggled until he began to sing. "Come stop your cryingIt will be all rightJust take my hand Hold it tight.I will protect youfrom all around youI will be hereDon't you one so small,you seem so strongMy arms will hold you,keep you safe and warmThis bond between usCan't be brokenI will be hereDon't you cry.'Cause you'll be in my heartYes, you'll be in my heartFrom this day onNow and forever 'll be in my heartNo matter what they sayYou'll be here in my heart, can't they understandthe way we feelThey just don't trustwhat they can't explainI know we're different but,deep inside usWe're not that different at you'll be in my heartYes, you'll be in my heartFrom this day onNow and forever 't listen to them'Cause what do they knowWe need each other,to have, to holdThey'll see in timeI destiny calls youYou must be strongI may not be with youBut you've got to hold onThey'll see in timeI knowWe'll show them together.'Cause you'll be in my heartYes, you'll be in my heartFrom this day on,Now and forever , you'll be in my heartNo matter what they sayYou'll be in my heart, alwaysAlways." For the first time in months Louie fell to sleep. Tony held her in his arms all night. In the morning Tony was awoken by voices. Children's voices to be exact. He sat still and listened with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah and they have taken such good care of us. If it wasn't for Mr Banner you would be with mummy and daddy," a voice ,that Tony recognised as Louie's, said.

"Tell me who they all are," a small horse voice said.

"Sure Maxie," Louie said and Tony opened his eyes in shock.

"Maxie?" he asked and caused the two children to jump.

"Sorry Mr Stark sir did we wake you?" Louie asked her eyes wide and fightful.

"No I was already awake," Tony replied smiling. "And how many times have I asked you to call me Tony?" Tony asked.

"Sorry," Louie mumbled.

~ Page Brake~

The next week Loki and Tony deside to adopt the two small children that all the avengers had come to love. But they couldn't find any children with the names Louie and Maxie Grey. It was beginning to make Tony suspicious so he called a meeting with the children and the avengers. "OK so here's the deal. Who are you really because there are no records of any children called Louie and Maxie Grey." Tony said looking at the two children.

"There our nicknames Tony," Louie replied.

"Nicknames?" Tony asked.

"Yes. The first initials of our names spell out Louie and Maxie," Louie replied.

"Oh right. So what are your names?" Tony asked.

"Lachandra Oonta Ulrica Inas Eepa Grey,"

"My name is Maphee Akeno Xeryus Ihorangi Edur Grey," Maxie whispered.

"Really?" Tony asked cocking his eyesbrow.

"Our parents were original," Louie replied and ran out of the room.

"LOUIE!" Maxie called which ended in a coughing fit. Tony felt terrible but swore he would make it up to Louie.


	4. The end

It took a week before the adoption came through. Tony's smile was hudge when it came through his door early in the morning. "WHOOO!" he bellowed and started dancing around the room. Before he realised he was only in his boxers and the others were sitting around him. "Erm. . . That never happened," Tony said.

"Oh we beg to differ," Natasha smirked. "JARVIS did you get that?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Romanhov," JARVIS replied.

"JARVIS YOU TRAITOR!" Tony yelled and ran out of the room to get dressed.

When he returned he found Maxie and Louie sitting in the corner of the room unnoticed but anyone. He smiled and walked over to them. "Hay kids," he said as he squated down to their level.

"Hi Tony," Louie whisperd.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked. Louie shook her head. "What's wrong?" Tony asked suddenly conserned about the six year old.

"Your taking us back," Louie said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I heard you cheering. That always means you have found away to get rid of us," Louie replied.

"Well it doesn't in this case. In-fact it's the compleate opposite," Tony smiled and held his hands out to the two children, both who took it. "GUYS ANNOUNCMENT!" Tony bellowed and everyone turned to him. "I'd like you too meet mine and Loki's new children," Tony said smiling.

~Page Brake~

_Ten Years Later_

"Dad chill it's OK," Louie sighed.

"It's not OK. This kid tried to take advantage of you!" Tony growled.

"Dad Louie handled it fine." Maxie pipped in standing beside Loki.

"I don't care! He still hurt my girl!" Tony bellowed and the boy cowerd in the corner.

"True. But dear I think we have scared him enough," a pregnant Loki said and Tony relented.

"OK fine."

With that the small family left and went back to Stark tower/Avengers mansion where they walked into find several kids running around and making a rucus. "Oh it's good to be home," Tony sighed and hugged his husband close to him.


End file.
